Secrets
by EdenAdvance
Summary: Julia tries to tell Alonzo about her ties to the Council
1.

First Kiss

First Kiss by [EdenAdvance][1]

DISCLAIMER: Earth 2 and it's characters don't belong to me; I made no profit and no copyright infringement was intended.

Julia was lying on her cot, trying to sleep, but failing miserably. 

She kept thinking about Alonzo, what he had said to her. Everything he had said had been true. Her mind was waging a new war now, one that could change the outcome of the first war. First she had had no reason not to betray the group, although she didn't like her mission. Now there was Alonzo, he had kissed her, and she had kissed him back. She had done something that surprised her. What if he really loved her?  
Who was she fooling, he was just searching for a new girl, not that there was much choice. But wasn't he doing things, helping her, listening to her? 

"Let me help you with that." 

She sighed, still not sure what to do with the situation. Reilly was pushing her, contacting her more often. With Alonzo's leg healed, she had more time on her hands than before. She thought back, analyzing her situation, the way she had learned to, the way the Council had taught her.

"I don't know how to thank you..."

"You should take credit for who you are..."

"Then I need to do this..."

Had he kissed her as a way to thank her?

"What did that kiss mean to you...?"

"I'm glad it happened and I enjoyed it.... and I care about you..."

Did he really care about her? He did say that he didn't know what came after caring for her and that it was the truth. And she had told him a lie...

"What did that kiss mean to you?" 

"It means we made a mistake."

"ONE kiss? Haven't you ever kissed a guy before?"

"Yes."

She hadn't kissed a guy before, all the guys she knew were afraid of the consequences, her mother and the Council. The Council did own her... or was that a lie too? Didn't the Council make her? Had they told her lies for 25 years long?

"Nobody made you Julia. No matter what they did to your genes." He had said.

He was right about all the other things though; she did feel miserable, because she couldn't explain her feelings about him. And she had brushed him off, saying that she couldn't think of them, she had better things to do. After he had sat down again, she walked back to her tent, hoping nobody would see her tears.

Now, she was still in her tent. The tears had stopped a while ago, when she started analyzing things... and Alonzo. She cursed herself. Why had she ever kissed him?

:: Because you wanted it:: the tiny voice in her head said. 

"You surprise me..."

"I'm surprising myself actually."

She had never dared to kiss a guy before, not that she ever had the occasion. When Alonzo had stood behind her, she was afraid, afraid of the things he was going to do, afraid that she couldn't find a reason not to kiss him back. But when he kissed her, all her thoughts had fled from her mind. When she could think rationally again, she had gone to him, trying to tell him about her situation. 

"I was put here for a reason..."

She had hoped he would understand what she had meant, hoped that he would ask about the reason. But no, all he could think about was her, what she thought about that kiss. That one kiss that changed her mind when Reilly had contacted her again. She hadn't answered, hoping that Alonzo would understand her and that he would help her, trust her. Bess was right, she did need someone to trust. Her mind switched tracks, wondering how Bess had known about her and Alonzo. 

:: Maybe because you stared at him for an hour?:: 

She got up from the cot and walked to the tent flap. He was still sitting there, on the same rock. Was he waiting for her? Waiting, hoping she would change her mind? If it was true, how did he know that she didn't mean a thing she had said, that she had lied?

She closed the tent again, but didn't move. Should she go to him? Should she tell him about Reilly? Last time she didn't had the guts to tell him. Slowly she opened the tent again and took a few steps in his direction. She looked around, hoping no one would notice her, standing in front of her tent. Slowly she took some more steps towards Alonzo. From his point of view, he couldn't see, since a view trees hid her. Just a few more steps, then he would be able to see her. He was still looking away, up to the sky. Was he thinking about his days as a pilot? She took some more steps.

"Alonzo....?"

© 1999, written by EdenAvance. 

   [1]: mailto:EdenAdvance@yahoo.com



	2. 

Words Said

Words Said by EdenAdvance

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1.

"Alonzo...?"

He turned around and looked at Julia. 

"What do you want? I already got the message; you've got more important things to do than thinking about us. If there is such a thing."

He tried to control himself, telling himself that if she came back to tell him she had made a mistake, she wouldn't know what to think of him. He was a fool, he thought, why would she want him back? 

He looked up; she was still here.

"I thought I was in your way?" he said angrily. He wanted to hurt her, the same way she had hurt him earlier this day.

"I... I wanted to talk to you." She said, taking a few steps in his direction.

"About what?! Why would you want to talk to me?" He turned around, hoping she wouldn't see the pain; the hurt on his face.

He could hear her come closer and after a few seconds he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Because you're the only one I can trust." 

Suddenly the hand left his shoulder and he instantly missed the warmth. 

"How can you be so sure of that?" He turned around.

She was sitting on that same rock again. 

"You were right, you know... about what you said. I hate it that I like you." She said, staring at a distant point in the darkness.

He sat down next to her and looked at her. She looked nervous, playing with the rings on her hand. Was he making her nervous? He didn't want to hurt her anymore. She wanted to confide in him. It was something serious, something she couldn't handle alone.

"Is it about the reason you were sent here?" He quietly asked.

She looked at him. "Yes... But not here, somewhere more private. I don't want anybody to overhear us."

Alonzo nodded and stood up. He extended his hand to her and she took it. When she wanted to let go again, he took her hand in a firm grip. 

"Alonzo!" she objected and tried to get her hand free.

"Shh... nothing is going to happen." He said and tugged her along, further away from camp. She silently followed, trusting Alonzo. It felt good to finally trust someone. But would he trust her after she had told him her secret?

After a few minutes, Alonzo abruptly stopped, causing Julia to collide with his back. He caught her, before she fell to the ground. She looked in his eyes and saw there all the love and warmth she could ever hope for. Now she knew everything was going to be all right, no matter what happened.

"Ok, we're away from camp. Now what did you have to tell me?" he asked.

"I don't know where to start..." she started pacing, something she always did when she was nervous. It had looked so easy when she had thought about it, but now she was scared. She didn't want to lose Alonzo. 

"How about at the beginning?" he said, following her with his eyes.

"Would you just shut up and listen for once? It's a difficult issue to talk about." she snapped. She kept pacing; somehow she didn't feel so vulnerable when she was moving. 

"It's my mother... she works for a very powerful group of people." She couldn't say it, but she had too, somehow she felt that Alonzo had a right to know. "She works for the Council..." There, she had said it.

"What!? You're telling me you're one of those freaking Council..." He couldn't finish. He couldn't imagine Julia working for the Council. 

"Yes, I am. And I'm not proud of it. Before we left the Stations, the Council had made sure I was on board. They say I wasn't supposed to be on the Advance ship, but I don't believe them. They had planned everything from the start. They had called Dr. Vasquez to the Colony ship, so I would be the only doctor. Once we had reached the planet, I had to make contact with a man named Reilly." She looked at Alonzo, waiting for him to do something.

"That's it? You're a spy? So it was your fault all along. Your fault that we crashed, that I broke my leg... it's your fault that I'm stuck here!"

Alonzo started to walk back to camp, but something stopped him. He had to know. "Did... did you tell him where we are?" He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"No." He could barely hear her say it.

"I couldn't... I don't really trust Reilly. I think he's a liar."

"What do we do now?" Alonzo asked.

"I don't know. Reilly keeps contacting me more frequently, pushing me. He wants to know everything about Uly. I'm afraid, Alonzo."

Alonzo turned around and took her in a tight embrace. Only when he felt a wet spot on his shoulder, did he know that she was crying. 

They stood like that for a long time. When Alonzo felt her body go weak, he picked her up and began walking back. She had fallen asleep after crying until her tears went dry. Silently, he carried her back to the Med-tent and laid her down on her cot. He looked at her for a few minutes and then left to get some sleep of his own. 

Alonzo sat on his cot, thinking about Julia and her ties to the Council. How he hated the word Council... Should he tell Devon? He honestly didn't know. She had come to him, because she trusted only him. But what if he didn't tell Devon? He didn't want to think of the consequences... what would happen to Julia if he did tell Devon? He decided that he should wait a few days before telling Devon. If he could just persuade Julia to leave the Council...

Alonzo woke up late the next day, not being able to sleep the entire night. Nightmares haunted him and he was not sure if they came from the Terrians. He got up quickly and left his, now very hot, tent. In the middle of camp he spotted Danziger and Morgan shaving. He joined the small group and asked Danziger if he could use his razor when he was done with it. 

He looked up when Julia passed him and followed her with his eyes. 

Had she talked to Reilly again, he thought. 

He would talk to her later, but first he wanted to shave...

Splash!!!!!!! Alonzo felt the water hit his back. He turned around and looked in little Uly's eyes, sparkling with happiness and fun. 

"Come here, you little..." He couldn't say more words as True's cup of water hit him right in his face. It didn't take long before the entire camp was involved in a water fight. Alonzo picked up his cup of water and strode into the Med-tent. He made sure the cup stayed out of Julia's sight. 

She had been trying to sleep, after attempting to test some samples, when Alonzo entered her tent. A devilish smile was on his face, and for a while Julia thought that last night had been a dream.

"Are you all right, Alonzo?" she asked with concern in her voice. When he didn't respond to her question, she took a few steps in his direction. His smile didn't fade, instead it got only bigger with each step she took. When she was close enough, he brought out his cup of water. She couldn't react before she felt the water hit her face...

"Alonzo!!" she said, annoyed. She looked at him. He was standing there, grin wide on his face, unable stop laughing. Unbelievable, she thought, he was laughing at her, after what she had said to him last night?

Had he forgotten it? Or had he forgiven her? 

As if reading her thoughts, he suddenly stopped laughing. 

"Julia? Are you okay? Look, I'm sorry if I kept you from your work..." 

She interrupted him. "No, I...I'm tired, that's all. Couldn't really sleep last night."

She sat down on the cot, head leaning in her hands.

"Yeah, I had the same problem. Listen Julia, I was thinking last night... I won't tell Devon, if you're willing to leave them behind you." Alonzo didn't want to use the word 'Council', just in case someone would walk in and overhear them. 

"Alonzo, I don't know if I can. You don't know their power..."

"You're right, I don't. But I'm no fool. You said it yourself, you don't trust that guy. Julia, do you see anyone here who can tell them?" 

He sat down next to her. "No one needs to know that you left the Council" he whispered. "They are 22 light-years away, if he contacts the Stations now, they won't be able to do anything else for the next 25 years."

She started crying and he held her, like he had done last night... 

Julia held Alonzo's hand, hoping he could give her more courage. She wasn't sure how Devon would react, but Alonzo would be at her side, no matter what happened. He had promised it, and it was the first time that she felt that someone was telling the truth. She opened the tent flap and walked in.

"Devon...?"


	3. 

Secrets Revealed 

Secrets Revealed by EdenAdvance

DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1.

Devon looked up when she heard her name. Julia came into the tent, followed by Alonzo. She looked over at Danziger; they had been discussing the road they would take the next day.

"Devon could I talk to you for a minute?" Julia asked. "In private?" Julia looked at Alonzo. He nodded to her, saying she would be alright. After a look from Devon, Danziger got up and left the tent with Alonzo. 

"What is it, Julia?" Devon asked.

Julia sat down on a cot and looked at the wall, contemplating how she would tell it to Devon. Then she looked at Devon.

"Can I ask you a hypothetical question?" After Devon nodded her approval, Julia continued. "What if, hypothetically speaking, there was a spy in our midst? What would you do?"

Devon stared at Julia for a while. 

"Are you telling me that there is a spy?"

"No... we were hypothetically speaking." Julia said, but it was not what she was thinking. 

::What will she do with me... will she kill me? Or something worse?:: she thought. 

Devon sat down next to Julia. "Well... I would let the group take a vote for it. But we were hypothetically speaking right?" she looked at Julia. "Why don't you tell me what is really bothering you."

"I don't really know how to say this... I..." Julia sighed, not knowing how to tell Devon her secret. It wasn't as easy as talking to Alonzo, she noticed. Maybe because she felt that Devon hadn't liked her in the first place. "Before we left the stations, the... Council gave me a mission." Julia looked at Devon.

"The Council? You work for them? You're a spy? Did you sabotage the ship too?" Devon got up and looked angrily at Julia. "Is Alonzo Council too? Is he somewhere, away from camp, killing Danziger?" 

Before Julia could do or say anything, Devon called out.

"WALMAN!!!!!" 

A second later, Walman came charging into the tent, carrying a MagPro. 

"No! Wait.... Please, listen to me." She begged Devon, not knowing what she could do, once she was frightened. Looking from Walman to Devon, she continued, telling them the same story she had told Alonzo, that night in the woods. 

"So, buddy, what's up with the doc anyway?" Danziger asked Alonzo when they stopped with the Dunerail.

"Nothing, it's just something... she has to say to Devon." He answered absently. His mind had never left the camp, had never left Julia, when he had suggested to Danziger to take a small ride in the Dunerail. Danziger hadn't objected, since he was still planning on testing the Rail. He still hadn't figured out why the vehicle had given up when he and Devon were searching for water. 

Suddenly Alonzo looked at Danziger. "Have you ever dealt with the Council?" he asked. "I mean, I've heard stories, but I was always out on cold-sleep flights."

"No and I'm happy that I never had any business with them. From what I heard, people would disappear, when they had some trouble with the Council. Or better, when the Council had trouble with those people." He sighed. "Why are you asking?"

Alonzo stared at a distant group of trees. "Just asking. Do you think if someone from the Council could leave them?" 

Now Danziger looked at Alonzo. "What's the matter, buddy. And don't tell me 'just asking', 'cause I don't buy that crap, okay. Not when it is about the Council. Not with my little daughter on this planet." He didn't like it when Alonzo was doing mysterious. 

"Okay, but promise me you'll hear me out, before you do something." With Danzigers promise, he continued. "Two nights ago, Julia and I talked... she told me she was in contact with a guy. He worked for the Council..." he was interrupted by Danzigers outburst.

"I knew it.... Since the first time I heard that name 'Heller' I knew that I had heard it before, somewhere. I just couldn't place it..." Angrily, he started the Rail and headed back to camp, not listening to Alonzo's objections. 

Devon sat down, after Julia had finished her story. 

"So... you're telling me, that you had absolutely nothing to do with the crash? And that Alonzo isn't one of you too?" 

Julia sighed. "No, and I'm sorry. I couldn't help it..."

"You're right, you couldn't help it. That's what they always say, isn't it?" Devon looked at Julia. 

"You don't know what it's like!" Julia didn't know where the conversation had turned out in a fight between her and Devon, but before she could say another word, Danziger entered the tent, with a gun trained at her. 

"Get back Devon," he warned, positioning himself in front of her. "she works with the Council." 

"Danziger, wait!" Alonzo said as he too ran into the tent, knocking the gun out of his hand. "Would you please listen to what she has to say?" he said to everyone in the tent. He moved to Julia and looked in her eyes. 

"I... I want to quit the Council. And... I figured that we could use Reilly." Julia said. "He probably knows a lot about what goes on on the planet, and since Blalock probably gave you faulty information..." she added. 

"She's right, Devon, and you know it." Alonzo stated.

Devon looked at Julia and Alonzo. They did have a point here, but how would she know if Julia was to be trusted? 

"Alright, we'll let the group decide." She said and left the tent, followed by Danziger. 

"Devon, you're not seriously thinking of letting her stay do you?" Danziger said as soon as they were out of hearing distance. 

Devon stopped and looked at Danziger. "I don't know. We'll take a vote. But you can't just leave her behind, she wouldn't survive it." Devon answered. 

"She's a doctor, she can take care of her self, Dev. And she'll probably be back with her buddies in no time." 

"The group will take a vote, John. It's not up to me to decide whether one should live or die." With that, she left to gather the small group. 

It didn't take long for Devon to get the group together and she explained the situation to her. She suggested the options, and she watched as they voted for her best friend's fate. Because that's what Julia was, her best friend. She couldn't just leave her behind. But she kept telling herself that it wasn't up to her to decide. 

It was already dark when the group had finished voting and Devon was now on her way to tell Julia the results. She nodded to Baines and Walman, and entered the tent. 

She slowly walked closer to the cot, as she saw that Julia was sleeping... in Alonzo's arms. As she walked closer, Alonzo opened his eyes.

"Sorry if I woke you..." 

"I was awake. I couldn't... didn't want to leave her alone now." He explained. 

"We voted..." 

He nodded and started to wake Julia. 

"No wait, I could tell her tomorrow." Devon objected.

"She needs to know now." He rejected and woke her. 

"Devon..." she said sleepily. 

"We voted." Devon said, those two words explaining it all.

She didn't want to know the results, but still, she had to ask. 

"What are the results?" 

Devon sat down on one of the boxes. "They wanted to leave you, but they don't want to cross this planet without a doctor. After they cooled down a bit, I could reason with them. Danziger helped..." 

This surprised Julia, she had expected them to leave her, or kill her. But not this. 

"Of course, you will be guarded the entire day, and you can't wander off alone. You also have to tell us everything about the Councils plans for us and what you said to who-ever it was you were in contact with." She added. 

Julia nodded and got up. She crossed the tent and rummaged in her belongings. After a few seconds of searching, she found what she was looking for. She walked over to Devon and handed her a small communications device. 

"It was how I was communicating." She said and moved back to Alonzo. 

Devon nodded and got up. "You'll tell us everything in the morning, right now, we could all use a few hours of sleep." She said and left the tent. 

Julia stared at the spot where Devon had been just a few seconds before. 

"Hey, it will be alright." Alonzo said, rubbing her arms. "Now come back to bed?" He pulled her with him as he laid back down. 

"Thanks... for everything." She said and closed her eyes, letting Alonzo hold her. She felt that she was going to need all the support he could offer, tomorrow morning...

The end...


End file.
